KitKat
by ThePuppetsFlower
Summary: Kat is a girl who normally keeps to herself. She loves anime but how much will she love it when she ends up in the Naruto world as a cat and gets picked up by the Akatsuki's biggest idiot yet. Will she change back? Are they going to kill her? Spoilers! Chapter two will be up soon. :p


**The Akatsuki's Kit kat**

Kathryn goes by the name Kat,She prefers to be alone than hang out with a crowd. She hates people especially idiots. Kat lives with her mother and is currently eighteen planning on going to college in the is definitely her favorite season she basically gets to sit on her ass only working here and there. She has long black hair and dark green eyes , very short only about 5'0 ft tall,she likes to read and work on her art and manga series. People call her the stubborn hot tempered bitch. She gets what she wants and once her mind is made up she will not give in. Her mother is normally at work so Kat just kinda fends for herself. She has a job as a caregiver on call so she doesn't work very often. Finally to the story!

**~ Story Time!~**

Kat sat down looking out the window she had nothing to do and she was bored her best friend kira was too busy with her other friends to even answer a simple text or phone call. It was 10pm on a Friday night yet Kat had absolutely no plans she sighed thinking of thing the can,would or should do but couldn't come up with anything then there was a shooting star she wished she was anywhere but this world but of course that would be considered an impossible wish right? Wrong! With a bright flash she had disappeared from her world not a trace left of her she was confused when she woke up in an anime world better yet she was a damn cat she didn't mind cats but she was more of a dog/wolf person. It took her a few tries at first to get used to walking on all fours.

Kat's Pov

" Just great out here alone and no one to tell me what the hell happened." Then all of a sudden the famous Akatsuki's fake idiot decided he wanted me for a pet I sighed noticing that I have no way of getting out of this anytime soon. We soon got to the hideout he put his ring up to a certain place on the huge rock that was blocking the entrance it slid up making enough room for him to go through closing right behind him. The hideout looked more like a cave for bears but as we took a few turns here and there we were suddenly at a place that was set up like a living room.

Tobi decided to skip up the stairs i'm guessing to tell pain about him having a pet. I personally was hoping that he said no and I wouldn't be stuck with the dumbass I get enough headaches as it is. The manchild knocked on Pain's door and then we heard a sigh then Pain say "Enter." Tobi walked in the room slowly then closed the door behind him. "Yes Tobi?" "Tobi is a good boy and finished his mission with Zetsu-san and Tobi wanted to know if he could keep this kitty." He said excitedly as he shoved me in Pain's face. "Yes you can keep it as long as you clean it that thing is filthy". He said. Tobi nodded then exited the room so Pain could go back to his work.

Tobi decided it was a great idea to go around the rooms saying he had a big surprise and to meet him the kitchen while he was waiting in the kitchen he hid me behind his back and the first to walk in was an irritated Deidara. "what the hell is this about Tobi hmm?" Deidara yelled angrily. Once everyone came into the kitchen he took me out from behind his back and shouted "Tobi is a good boy he found us a house pet ." Sasori eyed me then picked me up and told everyone he was going to give me a bath. "finally". I thought to myself. He set me on the edge of the bathtub getting the water the right temperature. He put me in and started to wash me. "I only have people shampoo for now little one". I just purred finally I won't be so damn filthy and to think not all the Akatsuki are idiots. He dried me and brought me back to the kitchen and oddly enough everyone was still there. "What should we name the bitch?" asked Hidan. "How about Kuro? it's black in japanese". Itachi said. Kuro Kanji"? suggested Sasori everyone agreed it was Kuro Kanji. (black demon) Sasori left the kitchen heading to his room I was guessing.

I would have followed him but Kisame was holding me so I couldn't get free. Once I

finally got free from Kisame I decided to look for Sasori's room. I walked into a random room but it wasn't Sasori's It was Tobi's I was about to leave until he picked me up and shut his door I sighed.

He looked at me and then started petting me I purred he then sat me on the desk and started doing some paperwork I just layed there and watched him since I had nothing better to do. A few hours later there was a knock on his door and Konan said it was time for dinner he grabbed me and skipped to the kitchen and sat me on the table beside him.

Normal Pov.

Deidara looked at Tobi and then to the new kitten sitting on the table beside Tobi and shook his head "Cats are not supposed to be on the table Tobi un." Tobi put his head down like he was in trouble and said "Sorry Deidara- sempai." Deidara put me on the ground and fed me some bits of ham I was happy it wasn't cat food I really don't want to taste it probably tastes like shit I cant wait till someone figures out i'm not a damn cat and turns me back to normal she muttered to dinner Kat hurried up to Sasori following him to his room. She knew he saw her but he was acting like she wasn't there since he shut the door on her. She started pawing at the door and meowing but he never opened it so she just laid outside of his room. Itachi walked by and was debating weather to pick her up or not after a minute or so he did and took her into his room. She looked for a place to sleep and found a comfy spot on his pillow. He did a small smile at the little innocent creature and he fell asleep not long after.

**Next chapter will be Soon! I know I have made some changes but in order to keep most I have changed them up a bit and such I do have many stories coming too So if you want any certain ships send me a message. ^.^ **


End file.
